Black wolf, White bear
by KageRaion
Summary: When a man from his past appears, Katsurou changes and is labeled as a traitor after he leaves the Seireitei to find his old friend, Akira Takahashi. What has made him become like this? Is it an act or is it true?
1. The wolf's betrayal

_**It was a calm day in the Seireitei when suddenly, an explosion was heard from the 1st division. The flames from the head-captain's Zanpakutō**_ _ **, Ryūjin Jakka erupted from part of his office that was open.**_

 _ **The Soul Reapers on the ground could see someone leap out of the flames before disappearing towards the Hakutō gate.**_

The lieutenants had gathered for a meeting and Shūhei slammed his fist against the table.

"There's no way that's true! Katsurou would never betray the Gotei 13!"

"Calm lieutenant Hisagi, said Sasakibe"

Shūhei took a deep breath and sat down.

"I'm afraid that it is true, lieutenant Ukitake has gone against the Soul Society"

"Why would he do something like that, said Izuru"

"He's the most loyal lieutenant out of all of us, said Rangiku"

"It could have something to do with this man, said Sasakibe"

He held up a photo of a blond man.

"Who is that, said Renji"

"His name is Akira Takahashi and was until last month a member of the 5th division"

Everyone turned to look at Momo.

"It's true. Akira was our 5th seat and he was also close with captain Aizen since he saved him from a Hollow when he was younger"

"So what does this Akira have that connects him with Katsurou, Isane asked"

"They're both from the 75th district of west Rukongai and they actually grew up together until Akira disappeared from the district"

"And Katsurou was adopted by the Ukitake family, said Shūhei"

"I wonder why he decided to go after him if that's the case, said Izuru"

"We're not sure either but the head-captain has ordered the capture of both of them, said Sasakibe"

"May I add something to this, said Nemu"

"Go ahead lieutenant Kurotsuchi"

"A reishi concealing cloak that we were working on was stolen last night"

"Do you think he could have taken it?"

"Maybe. If he wants to find Akira, he needs a way to hide himself from us"

Shūhei looked at her and then down at his hands.

 _"Suro, what has happened to you?"_

"If any of you encounter either Ukitake or Takahashi, you are to do anything to capture them and bring them in"

 _ **Meanwhile.**_

Katsurou was sitting in a pretty torn down house in the 60th district of west Rukongai.

"I knew it would be hard getting away but Yamamoto sure lives up to his name as the strongest Soul Reaper"

He looked at his sleeves that were slightly burned from escaping the Head-captain's flames.

"I had a feeling you'd be here little Katsu"

He turned his head towards the door and saw a blond man stand there.

"It's been a while Akira"

"Over 100 years to be exact"

Akira walked inside and sat down opposite him.

"I was surprised to hear from a few people that you, a lieutenant had left the Seireitei after being attacked by the head-captain"

"That old man Yamamoto was trying to kill me so what choice did I have"

"What did you do that angered him and led you to betray them?"

"I just realized that the Soul Reapers are cruel since they only care about themselves and keeping the balance with the world of the living"

"So you finally realized that what we were told as kids were true"

"Yes. Despite me being raised by a very kind man, I realized that everyone has a dark side to them"

Akira smirked.

"Good to hear my old friend"

He then stood up and held out his hand.

"Join me then. I'm working to change things to help the man who inspired me"

"Who's that?"

"Lord Aizen, the man who will take over control of the Soul Society by taking the place of the Soul King"

Katsurou looked at him before grabbing his hand.

"I'll join you but I'll do it to acheive my own goals"

"Fine with me, little Katsu"

"Could you drop that name, I'm not that little anymore and I'm obviously stronger than you since I had a higher rank in the Gotei"

Akira just chuckled.

"Let's get out of here then"

Katsurou nodded and put on the cloak he had taken from the 12th division before taking off the badge that still was tied around his arm.

He looked at it before creating a Byakurai that he used to make a hole in the badge before leaving it there.

 _"I hope everything goes the way you think it will..."_

The two then made their way out of the house.

"So were are we going?"

"Back home to the district we came from. At least for now"

"I see"

They then started to Flash Step towards the 75th district.

 _ **World of the living.**_

Ichigo was stretching out on his bed when he heard a beeping sound.

"Rukia turn of that annoying sound!"

He then heard a gasp and Rukia opened the closet door, he Soul Pager by her ear.

"I understand, thank you Renji"

"Something wrong?"

"Lieutenant Ukitake tried to attack the head-captain and he then escaped to west Rukongai.

-They've labeled him as a traitor"

"What?!

-Why would he do such a thing?"

"Renji told me that he may have joined a man from his past who left the Gotei 13 last month"

Ichigo saw the upset look in Rukia's eyes.

"Rukia listen..."

Right then, Kon came out from under Ichigo's bed and jumped towards Rukia.

"Let me comfort you with a hug my sweet Rukia!"

She just stepped on him as usual.

"You were saying what, Ichigo?"

"That there must be a reason behind all of this. Katsurou is the kindest guy I've meet over there so I don't think he would betray his friends for ONE guy he once knew"

"I guess that's true. Something about this sure doesn't feel right to me"

"Did Renji tell you anything else?"

"Only that they have orders to capture both lieutenant Ukitake and the other man called Akira Takahashi.

-The lieutenant has also stolen a cloak that conceals his spiritual pressure"

"So it won't be easy to find him huh"

"No and no one really knows Akira's spiritual pressure that well"

"We just have to wait and see then. If the two of them comes here, we should try finding them before anyone else and talk some sense into Katsurou"

"I agree"


	2. Clash: Kuroi Okami VS Kazeshini

Shūhei was walking down a street. The meeting had ended half an hour ago and his mind was full of thoughts.

" _I know I'm right about Suro. He would never go against the Gotei 13._

 _-He hasn't meet this Akira guy is years so why go after him now?"_

He then noticed the 13th division 3rd seats a bit away, arguing as usual.

"Kotsubaki, Kotetsu, what are you two doing?"

The two looked to the side and quickly stood straight when Shūhei got closer

"Hello lieutenant Hisagi, said Sentarō"

"Why were you two arguing?"

"Because Sentarō said that the lieutenant never will return"

"I did not!

-I said that I was hoping that this was a joke about him not returning"

Shūhei just sighed as the two started arguing again.

"Stop fighting you two!

-Katsurou will return, I'm sure that he has a reason for doing all this"

"I hope you're right lieutenant Hisagi, said Kiyone"

"Yeah, I'm also worried about the captain when it comes to this, said Sentarō"

"What's wrong with captain Ukitake?"

"When the news about the lieutenant came, he had a bad attack"

" _The news about his son being labeled as a traitor must have been hard for him and the stress of the situation caused his illness to flare up._

 _-_ Do you two mind if I go talk to him?"

"Not at all, said Kiyone

-Maybe you can calm him about the situation"

"Yeah, you two must feel a similar pain about this since the lieutenant is your best friend, said Sentarō"

"You're right about that, said Shūhei"

 _ **He then made his way to the 13th division were he walked to the captain's room.**_

When he got closer, he could hear the painful coughs coming from there.

When they stopped, he knocked and when he heard the captain's hoarse voice tell him to come in, he opened the door and walked in.

"Shūhei what brings you here?"

"I meet your 3rd seats and they told me what happened to you after **those** news came"

He could see the sadness that filled Jūshirō's eyes when he mentioned it.

"Yes. I guess it caught me off guard hearing that"

"Do you have any idea why he did what he did?"

"No. Suro has never been one to attack others without reason and he never fights to kill"

"That's what I was thinking too. He's the most loyal out of us lieutenants so I can't figure out why he would do something like this.

-It's also weird if he did it for this Akira guy since they haven't seen each other in..."

"Over 100 years. I agree with you that it is strange that he goes after him after such a long time"

The captain then started coughing again and Shūhei could only watch with slight pain in his eyes.

" _Suro, can't you see how much your actions are hurting your father"_

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Katsurou sneezed as he was Flash Stepping behind Akira.

"Hope you're not getting sick Katsu"

"No, I'm fine. I guess someone is just talking about me"

They then reached the 75th district.

"Never thought we'd come back here did you, Katsu?"

"No. After I began to live in the Seireitei, I didn't think I'd ever return here"

Akira then started to walk down the street and Katsurou followed him.

"So why did we come here, Akira?"

"I'll tell you once we get to the right place"

As they walked down the streets, Katsurou stopped for a moment and looked into an alley.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing"

They walked through the district until they came to an old house.

"Remember this place, Katsu?"

"This is were we lived for a while"

"That's right"

The two then walked inside.

 _ **Seireitei.**_

Shūhei had just left the 13th division after his talk with the captain.

" _I promise captain Ukitake that I will find Suro and talk some sense into him_

 _-Ready to go, Kazeshini?"_

 _ **"Hahaha. Of course.**_

 _ **-Now I can kick that mutt Kuroi's butt"**_

 _"I need to see if someone else wants to come as well. Since we don't know Akira's powers, it's better to go as a group"_

 _"_ _ **Tsh. Whatever. I can take on both their Zanpakutō on my own"**_

Shūhei actually smirked slightly at that before he made his way to the 3rd division.

"Izuru!"

"Shūhei what brings you here?"

"I'm going out to search for Katsurou and I thought going with a group is better since we don't know what Akira can do"

"I see.

-Well, you can count on me and Wabisuke"

"Thanks"

The two also managed to get Rangiku, Momo and Tetsuzaemon to join them before they made their way to the gate that led to west Rukongai.

"Shūhei are you sure this is the right way to go, Tetsuzaemon asked"

"The reports said that Katsurou escaped towards the west. He's also originaly from the 75th district of west Rukongai so maybe he's meet up with Akira there"

"Let's move then before they can get away from there, said Rangiku"

They all then began to Flash Step towards the 75th district.

 _ **A while later.**_

The five lieutenants arrived in the right district.

"Momo, could you track Akira's spiritual pressure, Izuru asked.

-He was your 5th seat so you should know it better than us"

"Of course"

With Momo in the lead, they made their way through the district until they saw two figures escape from a house.

"It's them, said Momo"

"Let's get them, said Tetsuzaemon"

They hurried and managed to surround the two in the woods.

"I thought I sensed you getting closer, lieutenant Hinamori, said Akira"

The five lieutenants all grabbed the handles of their swords.

"Give up and come with us both of you, said Shūhei"

"I don't think so, said Akira

-Let's split up, Katsu"

Katsurou nodded before Akira disappeared.

"Rangiku, Momo, Tetsuzaemon go after him, said Izuru"

"You go as well Izuru, said Shūhei"

"What?"

"We don't know Akira's powers so having more people against him will help us figure it out"

"Okay but be careful"

The other four then went after Akira while Shūhei glared at his best friend.

"Why Suro? Why did you go against the Gotei 13?!"

"I realized that the Soul Reapers don't think about anyone but themselves and about the balance between Soul Society and the world of the living"

"I don't believe you!"

Shūhei drew his sword and the two clashed.

"You're the most loyal lieutenant out of us so I don't think you came up with that yourself"

"It's the truth"

Katsurou pushed him away from him.

" _Let's go Kazeshini"_

 _ **"I'm ready"**_

"REAP KAZESHINI!"

Shūhei grabbed the sword with both hands before it split into its Shikai form as two dual blades scythes.

"I'll defeat you and bring you back to your senses"

"IF you can defeat me.

-Howl Towards the Shining Moon Kuroi Ōkami"

With both their swords in Shikai, they clashed.

"Snap out of this Suro! I know this isn't what you really want.

-What has that guy told you?!"

"How can you be so sure?"

Shūhei was pushed back but managed to stay on his feet.

"Akira and I both grew up in these terrible conditions and when we were kids, the adults told us that the Soul Reapers never cared about us"

"What kind of nonsense is that?!"

Shūhei leaped towards his best friend and their blades clashed multiple times before Katsurou leaped back and summoned his wolves.

"Kōgeki"

The wolves ran towards Shūhei but he just threw one of the scythes to destroy them before crossing blades again.

"Don't you understand how much pain this is causing your father?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Right when the news about you came, he had a bad attack because he stressed himself over the situation.

-You've always cared for him so much Suro. You can't just ignor that your betrayal has done this to him"

Katsurou didn't answer. He just pushed Shūhei away from him again before holding up one of his hands.

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!

-Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō"

Six bars of light appeared around Shūhei's waist, making him unable to move.

Katsurou then walked up to him and when their eyes meet, Shūhei saw sadness in his friend's brown eyes before he closed them.

"Hakufuku"

Before Shūhei knew it, he had been knocked unconscious.

 _"I'm so sorry my friend"_

 _ **Katsurou then made his way to were Akira was and he found the other four lieutenants knocked out.**_

"I see you took care of them easily"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Knocked him out with Kidō so let's get out of here before any one of them wakes up"

"Yes"

Akira opened a Senkaimon that the two walked through and as they were running through the Dankai, Katsurou's thoughts were on what Shūhei had told him.

 _"Dad, everyone, I'm sorry but I have to do this._

 _-Please let me follow my duty and... my orders till the mission is complete"_

 _ **Karakura town**_

Ichigo and the others had just gotten out of school when Rukia's Soul Pager began to beep.

"A Hollow, Ichigo asked"

"No. A Senkaimon has opened"

"Who's done it, Chad asked"

"I don't know, the spiritual pressure is one I don't recognize"

"Could it be that man Akira, Uryu asked"

Ichigo and Rukia had told the other three about the news they got earlier that day and all three wanted to help.

"Let's go have a look, said Chad"

"Good idea, said Ichigo"

He picked up Kon from his bag and before the lion plush had time to complain, he grabbed the pill from inside him.

Rukia also ate a Soul Candy so the two left their bodies.

"Don't do anything stupid while in my body, Kon!"

"Chappy keep an eye on him"

"Alright, hop"

The five of them then started to make their way to were the Senkaimon had opened.

 _ **What are Katsurou's true intentions? What's are these orders he has to follow?**_

 _ **Just have to wait and see.**_

 _Author notes:_

Hakufuku is the spell Momo used when she was imprisoned back in the Soul Society arc to knock out the guard outside her cell.

Gin also used it during the Fake Karakura Town arc to knock out Rangiku.


	3. RaitoKuma, the bear of light

Katsurou and Akira stepped out of the Senkaimon.

"We made it through without problem, said Akira"

"Yes. And it looks like we've ended up in Karakura Town"

"Karakura Town huh"

"We should get moving"

"Why? The Soul Reapers are back in the Soul Society and it will take a while before they wake up and come after us"

"It's not them I'm worried about"

"Huh"

Right then, a rain of arrows camed towards them but both managed to dodge.

"What was that, Akira asked"

"I knew they'd come here as soon as they noticed the Senkaimon opening"

"Who?"

They looked up and saw Ichigo's gang stand a bit away.

"Ichigo, Rukia, everyone"

"Lieutenant Ukitake why are you doing this, Rukia asked"

"So you know huh. I guess Renji told you or something"

"That's right"

"Katsurou tell us why you went against the Soul Society, said Ichigo"

"Soul Reapers only care about keeping the balance between the world of the living and Soul Society.

-You know what they do when the balance is threatened?"

"Not really"

"They send out their men to Rukongai in order to kill those of us living there, said Akira.

-When Katsu and I were kids, we lived in fear of being the next victims of the Soul Reapers and we were taught that they only think of themselves"

"I've never heard that and I'm from Hanging Dog which is worse than the district you came from, said Rukia"

"Maybe they thought you guys lived in conditions bad enough for you to die on your own"

Akira then reached for his sword.

"Katsu, let's take care of these guys and get out of here before the Soul Reapers finds us"

"Right"

The two drew their swords while Rukia did it as well, Uryu raised his bow, Chad's arm transformed and Ichigo took Zangetsu off his back.

"Should we split up like earlier, Akira asked"

"No, let's stick together. If we work together, we may be able to defeat them"

"We're gonna be the ones who defeats you, said Ichigo in slight anger.

-Getsuga Tenshō!"

"Dance Sode No Shirayuki.

-Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

"El Directo!"

"Licht Regen!"

"Koten Zanshun"

All five attacked at the same time and their different techniques went towards the two.

"Akira!"

"I know"

"Bakudō #39. Enkōsen"

The two stood next to each other and both generated a shield that stopped the attacks.

"I forgot that lieutenant Ukitake is a kidō master, as long as he has that, it won't be easy to get past them, said Rukia"

"Then we'll just have to hit them fast.

-BANKAI! Tensa Zangetsu!"

Spirit energy surrounded Ichigo and when it died down, he stood there in his Bankai.

"Katsu, who is that guy?"

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, he's a substitute Soul Reaper"

"Substitute Soul Reaper?"

"He's actually a human who was given Soul Reaper powers by Rukia over there.

-You know about the Ryoka invasion, right?"

"Of course"

"After that whole thing happened and after Aizen left the Soul Society, Ichigo became an ally to the Gotei 13"

"And those other guys?"

"They're allies as well"

"And their powers?"

"The one with glasses is Uryu and he's a Quincy"

"I thought those guys were destroyed 200 years ago"

"They were but a few seems to have survived"

"I see.

-What about those other two?"

"Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue. Their powers are still a bit of a mystery to us but they are humans with spiritual abilities"

"Two humans with spiritual powers, a Quincy and a substitute Soul Reaper.

-The Soul Society sure has some interesting allies"

"Yes but don't take them lightly. They are all powerful"

"Let's see how powerful they are against this

-Shine Like the Sun, RaitoKuma"

Akira held up his sword and the blade shone with a bright light.

"What's going on, said Ichigo"

"It must be his Zanpakutō's true form, said Rukia"

"That's right, said Akira.

-Katsu, I know you said we shouldn't split up but I wanna see how strong these guys really are so I'll leave the Substitute and the other reaper to you"

"If you're sure about it"

 _ **Akira then Flash Stepped away and Ichigo told Uryu, Orihime and Chad to follow him.**_

Uryu fired some arrows to make Akira stop running.

"Didn't you say you wanted to fight us? So why are you running?"

Akira just chuckled.

"I didn't want to get in the way of Katsu's fight. After all, haven't you noticed that the sun is going down"

The three looked up and saw that the sky was getting orange as the sun began to set.

"Ukitake's powers get's stronger when it's dark, said Uryu"

"That's right Quincy.

-Seeing how my Zanpakutō is a light type, I didn't want to be too close to Katsu's fight in case my light gets too bright for him to use his powers"

He then swung his sword, making multiple small blades of light go towards the trio.

"Santen Kesshun"

Orihime touched her hairpins and three of the pieces formed a shield in front of her and the others, protecting them from the blades.

" _She has a shield huh"_

"Thanks Orihime, said Chad"

"No it's our turn, said Uryu"

He picked up four small containers and threw them towards Akira.

"Heizen!"

A transparent, rectangular beam of energy was created between the containers but Akira dodged it.

"Not bad Quincy"

"Chad now!"

Akira looked up and saw Chad's left arm get covered in some sort of white armor white red stripes.

"Brazo Izquierda del Diablo"

Chad made his hand into a fist but Akira jumped out of the way so he hit the ground instead.

Uryu then took his chance and managed to hit him with an arrow.

"Not bad. Katsu was right saying that you guys are strong but not enough"

Akira raised his sword above his head and the light from it got brighter.

"Kuma no ikari!"

A giant bear made out of light came from the blade before attacking the trio.

 _ **Meanwhile.**_

Ichigo used the speed of his Bankai to get closer to Katsurou, their blades crossing.

"Katsurou stop whatever you are doing!

-Whatever that guy has told you is nothing for you to listen too!"

"Don't tell me what to do Ichigo"

Katsurou pushed Ichigo away from him before dodging an attack from Rukia.

"I don't know what Renji told you or what ideas you have about this but this is my choice alone. Akira has nothing to do with it"

He then activated his Shikai and sent a pack of his wolves towards them.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro"

Rukia used her attack and the wolves got trapped in a pillar of ice before it shattered.

"Hadō #73 Sōren Sōkatsui"

"Rukia watch out!"

Ichigo used his speed to get in front of Rukia before sending a Getsuga Tenshō towards the attack to cancel it out.

"Thanks Ichigo"

"No problem.

-So, any ideas on how we can get through to him?"

"No. This behavior is something I've never seen.

-Lieutenant Ukitake never attacks someone without reason and he's never talked about Soul Reapers in that way before since he grew up as the son of the kindest man in the Seireitei"

It was then her Soul Pager began to beep.

"What now?"

Katsurou took that chance to send some of his wolves towards them but Ichigo sliced all of them.

"It's Renji"

"Well tell him to call you later"

Ichigo went towards the lieutenant, their blades clashing while Rukia answered the call.

"Renji I'm kind of busy right now"

" **With what? A Hollow?"**

"No, lieutenant Ukitake and Akira Takahashi appeared in Karakura town"

" **THEY DID WHAT?!"**

"It's true. They opened a Senkaimon and appeared here in town"

" **Okay. Keep them there as long as possible. I'll tell the captain and we'll be there as fast as we can"**

 **"** Alright"

Rukia put down the Soul Pager and leaped into the battle.

"Ichigo! Renji and Byakuya are on their way here so keep the lieutenant in this area until they get here"

"Got it"

Ichigo began circling around Katsurou put before he knew it, a yellow energy chain was wrapped around him and he saw Akira stand a bit away.

"Not so fast substitute"

"You. What did you do to Chad and the others="

"Don't worry. They're just knocked out"

Akira released the chain and Ichigo landed next to Rukia.

"Tell me something Akira, what is it that you're trying to acheive?"

"My goal is to find a way for Lord Aizen to get the information he needs to get to the Soul Palace so he can stand at the top of everyone"

"So you're with Aizen huh, said Ichigo"

"Yes. He saved me from a Hollow many years ago and in secret, he gave me an Asauchi, a nameless sword and trained me in using it.

-I gained the power of my RaitoKuma just a year before I entered the academy"

"So you went to the academy with a fully developed Zanpakutō, said Rukia"

"Yes but Lord Aizen told me to keep it a secret. So I entrusted my blade to him for the time being and pretended that I didn't have it.

-I then joined the 5th division and became his closest ally after Gin was promoted to captain and left the division. He told me his plans and how he planned to achieve them"

"So you were ready to go against the Soul Society just for him, said Rukia"

"The Soul Society never meant anything to me or at least the Seireitei. My only loyalty was to Lord Aizen and his plan to one day stand at the top of the Soul Society.

-For him, I'm ready to do anything"

He then turned to look at Katsurou.

"Let's take care of these guys Katsu"

 _ **Suddenly, a wall of flames surrounded them.**_

"Hold it right there"

Everyone turned around and saw Yamamoto stand a bit away.

"Head-captain Yamamoto, said Rukia and bowed"

"Old-man, said Ichigo"

Some other Soul Reapers then appeared next to Yamamoto.

Byakuya, Renji, Sajin and the five lieutenants that Katsurou and Akira had defeated back in Soul Society.

"Looks like we arrived just in time, said Renji"

"Surrender both of you, said Sajin"

Akira looked at the the gathered Soul Reapers before he started to laugh.

"Well well well, the head-captain himself came all the way here just to catch us.

-Katsu let's take care of these guys. Without the head-captain, we can take over Seireitei in the name of Lord Aizen"

Everyone looked at Katsurou who's eyes were on the ground.

"I'm sorry Akira but I won't do that"

"What?"

"Remember what I said when you found me in district 60, that I would follow you to achieve my own goal.

-I never told you what that goal was..."

He then turned around and pointed his sword towards Akira.

"My goal was to have you believe I was on your side in order to bring you back to Soul Society so you can face the crimes you commited by leaving last month and by following Aizen"

 _ **His true goal has been revealed.**_

 _ **Now, shadows and light will clash.**_


	4. Wolf VS Bear

The other Soul Reapers watched in surprise how the man they thought had betrayed them, pointed his sword towards Akira.

"Wait a minute, I thought Katsurou betrayed us, said Renji"

"So did I, said Rangiku"

"Allow me to explain"

Everyone turned towards Yamamoto.

"I was the one who asked lieutenant Ukitake to act as if he had betrayed us in order to get closer to Akira"

"But why, Izuru asked"

"Akira is a man that he knew when he lived in Rukongai I believe you were told that during your meeting"

"We were, said Momo"

"Akira was older than him but they were friends until he disappeared for a long time.

-I thought that in order to bring Akira in, I needed someone to get close to him"

"So due to their past together you picked Katsurou, said Sajin"

"Yes. And he was willing to do whatever it took to fullfill the mission"

 _ **They then looked towards the two.**_

"So that's how it is huh, said Akira"

"My loyalty will always be to the Gotei 13. After all..."

Katsurou grabbed the cloak he wore and threw it away before he opened his uniform enough to reveal the emblazoned snowdrop.

"I am the lieutenant of the 13th division"

Akira glared at him before the two started to clash.

"What is it with the Gotei 13 that makes you willing to do anything for them?

-We lived in fear of them, remember!"

"It's true that we grew up fearing them but my loyalty lies with them because they are my family"

"Family?"

"After I was adopted into the Ukitake family, I learned the importance of family and friends. That they always support each other and that's what they have done to me

-The Ukitakes was my family but I also see the members of the Gotei 13 as an extra family since they've always been kind to me"

Katsurou then leaped away from Akira.

"They've supported me through a lot of things and once I became a Soul Reaper, a few of the captains even helped me train up my skills.

-The bond between me and them is something you and I never had"

"What?!"

"You and I were friends that's ture. But you made a habit of bullying me along with the other kids in our district from time to time so they wouldn't shut you out.

-Then you just left one day, leaving me alone for months"

Akira's eyes filled with anger and he charged towards Katsurou, their blades clashing.

"You think you're so smart, little Katsu.

-Just because you ended up getting a better life doesn't mean you're in a position to tell me what I did wrong"

Akira then got past Katsurou's sword and slashed him across the chest.

Shūhei was about to run over to them but Sajin held out his arm to stop him.

"Let him fight, Shūhei"

"But captain Komamura..."

"You and I both know how strong Katsurou really is. Unlike Akira who only knew him before his powers manifested, we've seen him grow stronger every day.

-Believe me, Suro hasn't given his all yet"

Shūhei looked at the captain and then towards his best friend who was getting back up on his feet.

He then noticed that the hand Katsurou hand over his chest was glowing.

" _He's healing himself"_

"What's this, said Akira"

"During my years in the Gotei 13, I've picked up a lot of skills One of them is the art of healing, taught to me personally by captain Unohana.

-Injure me if you like but with this, I can heal my wounds"

Akira growled and held up his sword.

"Shine Like the Sun, RaitoKuma!"

Light surrounded the blade as it entered its Shikai.

"How's this, little Katsu?"

-I know your Zanpakutō is a darkness type and that his weakness is light!"

He swung the sword and a blade of light came towards Katsurou who blocked it but was pushed back.

"It is true that my weakness is too bright light but it doesn't mean that I won't give up.

-BANKAI! KageKuroi Ōkami!"

Spirit energy surrounded Katsurou and a moment later, he stood there in his Bankai.

"You have a Bankai?"

"That's right. I got it just a few months after graduating. That's how strong my bond to Kuroi is"

He then swung both swords and six of his shadow wolves appeared.

"Kōgeki"

The wolves ran towards Akira but he swung his own sword and sent the light blades towards them, destroying the wolves.

"Now it's my turn.

-Kuma no Ikari"

A giant bear of light appeared and attacked Katsurou in a flash of bright light.

When it died down, he had cuts all over his body and fell to his knees.

"How does that feel, Little Katsu"

Katsurou glared at him.

"I told you to stop calling me that"

"Why?"

"Because that's not my name"

Katsurou pushed himself up on his feet again, powerful spirit energy surrounding him.

"My name is Katsurou Jūgorō Ukitake. I'm the son of Jūshirō Ukitake and next in line to become head of the Ukitake family"

Akira looked at him before laughing.

"I forgot that the captain who adopted you was that weak guy who can barely do his job for a wekk before getting sick"

 _"He shouldn't have said that, everyone around them thought"_

Akira stopped laughing when he noticed the anger that burned in Katsurou's eyes.

"Don't you dare insult my father or anyone else that's close to me!"

He raised both swords and a giant wolf took shape behind him.

"Kage Kuro Ōkami no Tōboe!"

The wolf let out a howl that pushed Akira back and right into a tree.

"Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen"

Katsurou drew a triangle with his hand and three fangs fired towards Akira, pinning him to the tree.

"It's time for me to finish my mission"

Katsurou walked up to Akira and struck both swords into the man's body before pulling them out again.

"With you Soul Chain and Soul Sleep destroyed you won't be able to use Soul Reaper powers again.

-Without your powers, you're not a threat anymore"

He then turned around and started to walk away but didn't get far until his Bankai disappeared and he fell to the ground.

 _ **Sajin and Shūhei were quickly by his side.**_

The captain placed his hand under Katsurou's head and gently lifted him up a bit.

"That was amazing Katsurou"

"Thank you... Sajin"

Katsurou then turned to Shūhei who was kneeling on the other side of him.

"I'm so sorry Shūhei. I wanted to tell you the truth but in order to gain Akira's trust, I had to make you all believe that I had really betrayed the Gotei 13"

Shūhei looked at his best friend and shook his head slighty.

"Don't worry about it"

When his grey eyes then meet the tired brown eyes of Katsurou, a few tears glistened in the corner of them.

"I'm just glad you didn't betray us"

Katsurou smiled before he winced in pain.

"Let's get you back to the Soul Society so Unohana can heal your injuries, said Sajin"

"Right"

The giant wolf stood up, carrying the lieutenant in his arms through a Senkaimon that Shūhei opened.


	5. The truth is revealed

Sajin and Shūhei stood in a hallway in the 4th division, waiting for Retsu.

A door soon opened and she came out.

"How is he, Shūhei asked"

"He'll be fine. I healed his wounds and all he needs is rest"

"Thank you captain Unohana, said Sajin"

Retsu nodded at him before seeing Isane come towards them.

"What's the hurry Isane?"

"A message just came from the head-captain. He wants all captains and lieutenants to gather for a meeting"

"I guess he wants to tell us about the mission he gave Katsurou, said Sajin"

 _ **So the four of them made their way to the 1st division.**_

They walked through the doors and Retsu frowned when she saw a certain white-haired man being steadied by his best friend.

"Captain Ukitake, I believe I told you to rest after that bad attack you had yesterday"

"I know. But Shunsui told me about this meeting and I need to hear what the head-captain has to say"

Retsu looked at him and her eyes went a bit softer.

"Alright. I'll make an exception for now but I will keep an eye on you during the meeting and if I see the slightest sign of your illness..."

"I know, you will make sure I leave and go home to rest"

"Yes"

Everyone was then let inside the meeting room

"Thank you all for gathering so quickly, said Yamamoto"

"So what's the reason behind this meeting, Mayuri asked"

"To tell you all about the mission I gave lieutenant Ukitake"

Everyone looked at the head-captain and waited for him to start talking.

"Shortly after Akira Takahashi left the Gotei 13 last month, evidence was found about him helping Aizen with his plans.

-Due to their past together, I asked lieutenant Ukitake to act as if he had gone against the Gotei 13 to gain Akira's trust"

"And he agreed to it since he went with Akira, said Tōshirō"

"Indeed. Even thought he knew he would be seen as a traitor, he was willing to go through with it to make sure the Soul Society remains safe from Aizen for a while longer.

-He truly is the most loyal lieutenant I've ever seen during my years as head-captain"

He then turned to look at his former student.

"You should be proud of your boy, Jūshirō"

"I am proud of him... all the time"

Yamamoto nodded before turning to Retsu.

"What's the status of the lieutenant's injuries, captain Unohana?"

"They were easy to heal, the worse one being the cut across his chest. But due to him using healing Kidō on it earlier, it wasn't as bad as it should have been.

-All he needs is a few days of rest"

"I understand"

Yamamoto then slammed his cane onto the floor.

"All captains are to inform their divisions about this so that they know why the lieutenant has gone without punishment for his actions"

"Yes sir!"

"What about Akira, Byakuya asked"

"He's been taken to the Maggot's Nest, said SoiFon"

"Without his powers, he is no longer a threat to us but a trial will still be held once Central 46 is back, said Yamamoto"

Everyone nodded understanding.

"That's all I have to inform you about.

-Dismissed"

 _ **Everyone then began to leave the room.**_

"You saw him fight didn't you, Komamura, said Jūshirō"

"I did and I have to say that he really did give it his all in order to defeat Akira"

A smile of pride crossed the white-haired captain's face.

Nanao then came up to them.

"Captain, there's a few things we need to look at back at the division"

"Okay Nanao. I'll be right there"

She nodded and left as Shunsui turned to Sajin.

"You going to the 4th division, Komamura?"

"I thought I'd visit Suro before returning to my division"

"Could you bring Jūshirō here with you?"

"Of course"

Shunsui nodded and released his grip on his best friend.

"I'll come over there once I've looked over the things Nanao talked about.

-Better do it now so she won't get mad and throw away my Sake again"

As the 8th division captain left, Sajin placed a hand behind Jūshirō to keep him stead while they walked to the 4th divsion.

 _ **Since he had been there earlier, Sajin knew exactly were to go.**_

He opened the door to the right room and the two walked in. Once Jūshirō had sat down on one of the chairs, the wolf removed his hand.

"Are you okay from here, Ukitake?"

"Yes. Thank you Komamura"

"No problem.

-Give my regards to Suro when he wakes up"

"I will"

Sajin nodded before he walked out, leaving father and son alone.

"I knew you had to have a reason for doing what you did, Suro. You'd never do anything like that otherwise.

-I so proud of you, that you went through with the mission despite knowing the risks. I guess you knew we would understand when we heard the truth"

He then heard a groan and Katsurou soon opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Dad..."

Jūshirō smiled at him before he moved a bit closer.

"I'm so sorry dad... I..."

"It's okay Suro. The head-captain told us about the mission he gave you so I understand your actions"

"Still. Shūhei told me that you had a bad attack because you got stressed over what I did"

"It's not your fault. My illness is unpredictable, you know that"

He then leaned down and hugged his son.

"I'm just glad that you're back and that it was all because of a mission"

 _ **The next day, Katsurou told his father to stay home and rest since he was still sick and assured him that he would be fine.**_

He was reading when Shūhei, Izuru, Rangiku, Momo and Renji came.

"Hi guys"

"Hi Suro, said Shūhei"

Katsurou smiled at his best friend before looking at the other four.

"Izuru, Rangiku, Momo I'm sorry for what happened but I had to do it in order to have Akira trust me"

"It's okay, said Momo"

"If something, we should be the ones telling you that **we're** sorry, said Izuru"

"After the head-captain told us the truth yesterday, we all felt bad for doubting your, said Rangiku"

"So we came here to apologize, said Renji"

All four bowed their heads to show how sorry they were.

"You truly are the most loyal lieutenant out of all of us, said Izuru when they raised their heads."

Katsurou looked at his friends and a smile soon crossed his face.

"We're all loyal lieutenants but in our own ways"

They all looked at each other before smiling back at him.

"We have to go now since we have work to do, said Renji"

"Tetsuzaemon and Nanao also wanted us to wish you a swift recovery, said Rangiku"

"Tell them I said thank you, said Katsurou"

"We will, said Izuru"

They all then left since they to return to their duties.

 _ **Katsurou was allowed to leave the 4th the next day but he wasn't allowed to go back to work just yet.**_

 _ **So he decided to visit the world of the living since he wanted to apologize to Ichigo and his friends.**_

He had gotten his Gigai from Kisuke and made his way to Karakura High school were he waited outside the gate until students started to come out.

When he saw Ichigo, Rukia and their friends come out, he raised his hand in a small wave.

"Katsurou, why are you here, Ichigo asked"

"I thought you were still recovering, said Rukia"

"I was released from the 4th this morning since I didn't have to be there anymore but I'm still on Captain Unohana's orders for a few more days.

-So since I can't do my job, I decided to come here"

"Why, Uryu asked"

The lieutenant looked at them before he got into a deep bow.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened two days ago. I didn't want any one of you to get hurt just because of my mission"

"It's okay Katsurou, said Orihime"

"No harm done, said Chad"

"Besides, captain Ukitake contacted me and told us what the head-captain had told them about your mission and that it was because of that you did what you did, said Rukia"

Katsurou looked at the friends and Ichigo held out his hand.

"We're just glad you're back to yourself again"

As the orange-haired substitute Soul Reaper smiled at him, Katsurou grabbed his hand.

"Thanks everyone"

 _ **Katsurou returned to his position as lieutenant two days later and everyone in his division was happy to see him again since they had heard what he did and that he never betrayed them.**_

 _ **Akira may had been his friend but Katsurou's loyalty would always be with the Gotei 13, the people he saw as his family.**_


	6. Aftermath

_**A few days had passed since the winter war and Katsurou was on his way to the 1st division.**_

" _I wonder why the head-captain wants to see me?"_

He walked through the halls and opened the door to the head-captains office were he walked in and bowed.

"You wanted to see me, sir"

"I did"

Yamamoto turned to look at the young man.

"As you know, a new Central 46 has been instated and the trial of Aizen was held yesterday. But there is still one more trial."

"Akira"

"Yes and since you were the one who defeated him, they want you to attend the trial and explain what you did"

"I understand sir"

"I'll be present as well since I was the one who sent you out.

-So if you're nervous to be in the presence of Central 46, there's no need to be with me there"

"Thank you head-captain"

Yamamoto nodded and walked up to him.

"Shall we go then?"

"Yes sir"

 _ **They walked out of the 1st division and made their way to the Central 46 compound.**_

"Welcome head-captain Yamamoto, said one of the members"

"Thank you"

The Central 46 member nodded before turning to Katsurou.

"You're lieutenant Ukitake, right"

"Yes"

"Well then. The trial is about to begin so you have a good timing"

The three walked into the chamber were the other Central 46 members were seated and Yamamoto grabbed Katsurou's sleeve.

"The two of us will wait here until they want us to talk"

"Alright"

The two stood against the wall behind the 40 sages and 6 judges that made up Central 46.

Akira was then brought into the room by two guards.

"Akira Takahashi you stand on trial for trying to help Sōsuke Aizen in his plans to take over Soul Society"

"So what if I did. He would have turned this place into something better"

They all just ignored him and continued.

"Head-captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, please come down here"

Yamamoto made his way down the stairs so he stood a bit from Akira, in the middle of all 46 people.

"Please tell us Head-captain how you found out about Akira's plans"

"After Akira left his position and the Gotei 13, evidence of him helping Aizen was found hidden in his room in the 5th division barracks"

"What kind of evidence?"

"Notes he had made and then tried to destroy. It was note on things he had to do"

"Like what?"

"Find a way into this very hall without being seen by others, researching the Hōgyoku and the king's key.

-Partially destroyed evidence was also found in Aizen's office"

"What were those about?"

"How he saved Akira years ago and saw potential in him. How he trained the boy in secret from the rest of us and how he taught Akira to awaken his Zanpakutō"

"A Zanpakutō at that young age"

"Yes. Once Akira entered the academy, Aizen put a spell on him that limited his powers to that of other students and he hid the boy's Zanpakutō until the day he joined the 5th"

"Head-captain, you said the evidence found in the captain's office in the 5th was partially destroyed, said one of the sages

-So how do you know all this?"

"I gave it to captain Kurotsuchi who managed to find out what the destroyed parts was saying"

"And then you assigned a lieutenant to find Akira, said another sage"

"Indeed. Due to their history as orphans in the same district and the fact that they were friends, I assigned 13th division lieutenant, Katsurou Ukitake for the mission.

-He was to act as if he had gone against the Gotei 13 in order to gain Akira's trust and find a way to bring him in"

 _ **Yamamoto then turned and waved at Katsurou to come down to them.**_

"Lieutenant Katsurou Ukitake, would you please tell us about this mission"

"Of course.

-Like the head-captain said, he asked me to pretend that I had betrayed the Soul Society and find Akira, gain his trust and then bring him in"

"Even thought you knew that everyone would see you as a traitor"

"Yes sir.

-I knew everyone would see me that way and even though I wanted to tell my closest friends about it, I knew it would be better for my mission if they didn't know"

"So you did as ordered and found Akira Takahashi"

"Yes. He believed that I had left the Gotei 13 and I came with him until we reached the world of the living were I revealed my true intentions to him."

"You fought him didn't you?"

"Yes. As the battle came to an end, I destroyed his Soul Chain and Soul Sleep so he wouldn't be able to use his powers any more and with that, save us some time"

"Save time?"

"I had a feeling that if I had let him keep his powers, he may have found a way to break free and join Aizen. But without them, we had a change to prepare for the battle a bit longer and we didn't have to worry about Akira's powers of light"

Everyone could be seen nodding.

"Lieutenant Ukitake, we admire the courage you showed by having your friends and familiy believe you were a traitor just to bring a criminal in to face judgement.

-You are truly worthy of being called "The most loyal lieutenant"

"Thank you very much for your kind words"

Katsurou and Yamamoto were then allowed to leave and they walked up to were they had been standing.

"We will now pass judgement. Former 5th division 5th seat Akira Takahashi is sentenced to imprisonment in the 2nd level of the underground prison"

"The underground prison, said Akira"

"Be glad you weren't sentenced to a lower level but with your powers gone, you are no threat to the Soul Society and can be placed that high up"

The two guards who had escorted Akira into the chamber then came and took him away.

 _ **A while later.**_

Katsurou and Yamamaoto walked out of the Central 46 compund.

"You did well in there Katsurou"

"Thank you head-captain"

"What they said in there is true. You are the most loyal lieutenant in the history of the Soul Society since none would have gone through such mission, knowing they would be seen as a traitor

-You may have grown up in a place that see us Soul Reapers as evil due to the way we regain the balance if it is disturbed but you couldn't have been found and raised by a better man than Jūshirō"

Katsurou smiled and looked towards the sky.

"Dad made me see this place in a whole new way, a way that opened my eyes to the good side of Soul Reapers.

-It's like you say, I couldn't have asked for a better man to be raised by"

Yamamoto nodded and placed a hand on Katsurou's shoulder.

"Return to your division and tell your father about the praise you got from Central 46"

"I will... Yama-jii"

"I haven't heard you call me that for many years"

"I guess I grew up and wanted to show you more respect especially once I joined the Gotei.

-I never meet the man who would have been my grandfather but due to the fact that dad looks up to you as a father figure, you're kind of a grandfather to me and that will never change even if the name I call you will"

 _ **Katsurou then started to Flash Step towards the 13th division, happy that everything was finally peacefull in the Soul Society with both Aizen and Akira in prison.**_


End file.
